His One and Only Love
by Special Agent Kari
Summary: Eli's been holding his feelings back for a certain someone for way too long. At the annual Lightman Christmas Party, he decides to make his move.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know the Eli/Emily ship is not everyone's cup of tea, but I was watching that episode and the story just started typing itself. (I forgot to add authors note at the beginning.)My very first fic so be nice please! Hope you like it! –Maddie


	2. Chapter 2

It was Christmas Eve 2015 and in a room full of people; Eli Loker couldn't have felt more alone. His boss, Cal Lightman was hosting the annual Christmas party at his house. Eli knew he should talk, joke, or at least crack a smile, but he couldn't because all he was thinking about was her. He knew it was probably wrong, seeing as he was older than she was, but she was the one who made him laugh, who made him feel happy. When he was with her, everything felt right. He had loved her for years, even though he had only just realized his feelings for her. For Emily. And Eli knew if he admitted his feelings for her and Cal found out, all hell would break loose. But he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He needed to tell her, alone. As he was thinking of a way to talk to Emily, she came downstairs. Dressed in a stunning scarlet cocktail dress, Eli's heart nearly stopped. She was so beautiful; it only made his task of talking to her 10 times harder than it already was. He watched her go around the room greeting everyone, smiling and laughing. God, he loved her laugh- it was contagious and soon he found himself laughing silently. As the minutes and hours passed, his mind continually wandered back to the time when she had kissed him in the lab years ago. He had wanted nothing more than to kiss her back, but being killed by her father was not high on his to do list. He had pushed her away and she left, confused and hurt. Then he had to go tell Cal about it…which wasn't such a good idea.

*FLASHBACK*

"_I just…I think…Emily kissed me!"_

"_Follow me."_

"_So, you kissed my daughter?"_

"_No No. She put her headphones on me in the lab…I wanted to show her-"_

"_You kissed my daughter?"_

"_No…I was trying to help- and she kissed me…"_

"_How was it for you?"_

"_What?"_

"_How was it for you? Was it good -did it feel good?"_

"_No…I mean y- I was just trying to help her out-"_

_BAM! *Cal punches Eli*_

"'_nuf said."_

_*End Flashback*_

He had loved that kiss, at least his heart had, his head said otherwise. She was only 16 then and it was wrong. He had felt like he was a teenager in love all over again. And at the time, that spelled trouble for him. But now, his heart and head were in the right place and he was determined to show her how he felt. Eli was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't notice Emily come over to him.

"Hi Eli! Could-

"Can I please talk to you for a second …alone? Please?"

Emily looked a bit surprised.

"Uh… sure Eli. What's on your mind?"

"Well I don't know how to say this right-and I just have been wanting to tell you for so long – I think that… umm I guess what I'm trying to say is…I really… Emily, I hope you don't hate me for saying this- but I love you."

Eli shut his eyes, not wanting to see or hear her reaction.

But instead, she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Eli, totally confused.

"Because! I was going to tell you the same thing! You just said it first."

Emily smiled and kissed him. She kissed him with such passion and lust and love for him that had built over the years. At first he was surprised, but Eli kissed her back with just as much if not more passion and desire that he had been holding back for what seemed like forever. He could taste the sugar cookies and eggnog on the tongue and could smell the perfume in her hair. When the need for oxygen grew too great they broke apart.

"I love you too." Emily said, "Do you want to go back to the party?" she teased.

"I could stay here forever." whispered Eli.

"Me too- as long as my dad doesn't find us."

"I'm totally fired. But as long as I have you."

"I really love you Eli Loker." Emily said, and every feature on her face told him it was true.


End file.
